


Life

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 09:23:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16741309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: Fandom: Texas Chainsaw MassacreCharacters: Thomas, Hoyt, MamaRelationship: Thomas/readerRequest: Can your write one where the readers pregnant but a victim escapes and Thomas has to go after then and you go into labour while hes away? I don’t really like the gory side of labour though, I just want to know what you think his reaction would be.





	Life

The first thing Thomas notices when he comes back to the house was that all the lights were on. He had had to run after an escaped victim. But as he had left, he had heard his mother calling for more blankets. Something was going on with you. You were 9 months pregnant and the baby was due any day, but the thought that you might have gone into labour never crossed his mind, until he saw the house.   
Hoyt hadn’t come to find him and Mama wasn’t waiting on the porch with you worried.   
as he walked closer, he heard footsteps approaching the door quickly and Hoyt came rushing out. He looked panicked but saw Thomas and calmed down.   
“You might wanna get inside.” He smiled, actually smiled, at Thomas.   
Thomas moved quickly past his uncle in to the hall. Mama was coming out the kitchen, and there was a small trail of blood on the floor. She smiled at Thomas.   
“She did so well. They are upstairs.” She then passed Thomas a fresh blanket as his eyes skimmed across the kitchen. There was blood on the table cover. Mama didn’t like any butchering in the kitchen, but the kitchen had been the chosen designated place for when you went into labour since it had the best access to everything.   
They?   
Thomas could see Monty was in the kitchen as well, helping Mama. It should only be you up stairs.   
Thomas turned his gaze to the ceiling before going to the stairs and climbing.   
His hands were shaking violently, his heart hammering in his chest as he made his way to your shared bedroom.   
Childhood sweetheart turned lovers in later life meant Thomas trusted you with his life. He adored you and only wanted to protect you. When he had found out you were pregnant, he was over joyed but he also became more protective over you. What was worse was knowing you would have to go through labour and there was nothing he could do. He would happily take a bullet for you if it meant you never had to feel pain. He had been gone a little over 2 hours. Could it really be over?   
opening the door, he saw you sitting in the bed. Well, you weren’t fully sitting. You were propped up by pillows and in your arms was a bundle.   
You looked a little pale, and your hair was everywhere but to Thomas you looked okay. Tired, but healthy nonetheless.   
You were smiling down at the bundle as you trailed your finger over the opening of the bundle.   
A small yawn came from the bundle.   
Thomas swayed on the spot.   
His child.   
The movement caught your attention as you looked up to him. He saw you eyes bursting with joy and love.   
“Thomas! Come, come here. Look.” You beckon him closer, your voice a squeak. “isn’t he perfect?”   
Thomas walked to the bed and saw, in your arms, a baby.   
A perfect little baby.   
Thomas fell to his knees by your bedside, unable to believe it.   
He had thought the baby might be disformed, disfigured in someway, but it wasn’t. And it was a boy.   
His son.   
“A beautiful bouncing baby boy.” You smile, bouncing the baby on your arms with such joy as your eyes welled with tears.   
The baby let out a sound similar to a giggle as he opened his eyes and looked up at you.   
Then to Thomas.   
Thomas immediately flinched. What if the baby was afraid of him? Terrified of his mask or worse, his face?   
Not wanting to scare the baby with the mask, Thomas chose to take it off and also so he could see his son better.   
But the baby just blew a slight raspberry and reached out for Thomas.   
“he knows. He knows who you are.” You gasp, looking to Thomas and smiling widely.   
Thomas crawled onto the bed, carful not to move or disturbed you but just to be closer to you and his son.   
He reached out, about to touch the baby but then grew scared he might hurt the fragile creature. He was about to retract his hand when he felt something wrap around his pinkie finger.   
Thomas froze as he looked to see the baby grasping onto his hand, pulling it down as he once again blew raspberries.   
You let out a small noise of joy and love as you looked to Thomas.   
But Thomas couldn’t pry his eyes away from the baby. This beautiful, perfect child that he had no right to even lay his eyes on. But here he was. Everything in his life seemed to be too good for him. First you, and your love, and now a child.   
Thomas looked up to you, tears in his eyes.   
luckily, the baby had taken his hand which was on the other side of his body from you, so he was about to wrap an arm around your shoulder, pressing his lips to you in a loving kiss.   
you knew Thomas wouldn’t be ready to hold the baby just yet and it would come in time. You yawn as you cuddled into his side, your baby in your arms.   
“We still need to decide on a name.” you look up to him and Thomas couldn’t help but smile. “I was thinking he looked like a Tom. Maybe Thomas but Tom for short. Or Tommy. To honour his father.” You spoke, and Thomas couldn’t help but feel his chest rise with pride. All he could do was nod.   
All he wanted was to make you and this precious baby happy. And that what he intended to do for the rest of his life.


End file.
